supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazel and Annie
Chapter 1 Annie was walking through the common room, even though she was a girly girl, she was very tolerant towards her mother's interest in Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. "Come on Logan, Let's go play together!" Hazel said. "No, f*** off!" She saw an older boy yell. "Come on, we can walk in the park, play dollies and tea parties!" She exclaimed. Annie put down her mother's binder. "Excuse me, but please don't harass your brother to play with you." Annie said. Logan Newbury stared in absolute shock, a little girl no older than Hazel asking her not to pester him?! The young girl wore a red coat, she had a Yu-Gi-Oh! binder in her arms, it was slightly aged but still looked in peak condition. "But why, I find video games all the time to be boring!" Hazel exclaimed. She sighed as she sat at the edge of the playground sandbox. All she wanted was her brothers to spend at least a bit of quality time with her just like they used to before they got the XBOX one. Was it just too much to ask? "Not every older brother likes to play with their younger sister." She added. "I feel so lonely, 'cause I am the youngest child and only girl in the family," Hazel as she looked at the binder. "Wait, are those Yu-Gi-Oh! cards?" She asked. "My mommy likes the series, she watches it for the pretty boys and the cards." Annie replied back. Then Annie then pointed at a young Asian-American girl, who was older than them, being around 8-10, playing with G.I. Joe and Transformers figures. "Do not even ask her to play with you, she dislikes that princess stuff, her intelligence on warfare is that of an army veteran." She said. Hazel then walked up to her. "Did you get what I was saying?" Annie whispered. "Wanna play ponies with me?" She asked, showing the girl her Rainbow Dash. "You know I'm Transformers only." She said. Maria absolutely deplored the My Little Pony franchise, it wasn't the fans she hated, she knew quite a few bronies, but Josephina just shattered and sealed her fate on her opinion on the franchise. Jacob went up to her. "What's your name?" Logan asked. "Maria, Maria Tachimi." She said. "You're that tomboy ghost girl who likes the Transformers," Logan said. Hazel never knew Maria was a ghost, she just looked like any child. "Um, what year were you born in?" Jacob asked. "1981." She replied back. "Wait, 1981, you're in your 30's, but you still look like an eight-year old girl!" Hazel said. "She has been dead since 1989, she was murdered for liking boy things, they told me they bought her in to help her." Annie said. "Did you have any siblings?" Logan asked her. "No, it was basically more children, no more wife, my parents had incompatible blood types and the medical expertise wasn't available back then, my blood type was A-, basically, my mother almost died giving birth to me because of my blood type." She said. ”Do you play the PS4?” Logan asked. Maria nodded. ”Yes, Ri Dae-Jung’s teaching me how to play it, my mother’s favorite game is JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, It’s a 2v2 fighting game.” She said. Chapter 2: Tolerance Maria sat in the TV room, she got used to how to use DVDs and a DVD player, she out one of ther Transformers G1 discs in, Annie walked in. "Can I watch with you?" She asked. Maria nodded. Hazel walked in the room. "So, this is Transformers?" Annie asked. "Yeah, I absolutely loved it growing up, the reason they look different in the cartoon than my toys was because they originally came from a Japanese toy line, so Transformers is half-Japanese." She said. Maria sat through the opening, humming. Despite Annie being the definition of girly-girl, she wasn’t that extreme, she didn’t mind watching things like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Transformers, G.I. Joe and several others. "Can I watch My Little Pony?" She asked. "Sumimasen, but I got here first." Maria said. Maria often got newer Transformers as gifts, she didn’t mind them, she loved them just the same. "After we’re done with the first 15 episodes of the first season, We’ll love onto the second season!" Maria said to Annie. CJ came in. "Who is this girl?" the otter asked. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86